


Beloved, I pray that in all respects you may prosper and be in good health, just as your soul prospers.

by OrionPax



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax/pseuds/OrionPax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max is sick and Kate is looking after her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beloved, I pray that in all respects you may prosper and be in good health, just as your soul prospers.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sick the past week or two so I just wrote this to unwind, it's nothing special but I hope you like it.

"I wish I could make you some real soup but we don't have access to a stove or anything in here. You'll have to put up with some instant." Kate said as she plugged in her small kettle and sat it on Max's desk. The only reply from the cocoon of blankets on Max's bed was a low groan. Kate filled the kettle with a bottle of water and used what was lift to water Max's plant.

While it was boiling Kate sat on the edge of the bed and petted the lump that she assumed was Max's head. "Listen once I get you sorted I do have to get to class but I'll be back afterwards and I can make you something to eat if you feel up to it. If you need anything while I'm gone call Chloe and I'm sure she can help out. Ok dear?"

There was another grumble from the blankets and then they shifted about. A camera slid out of the other end than Kate had been talking to and snap her photo. The camera was then followed by Max's pale face. When she spoke her voice sounded like gravel. "I got a picture of the prettiest girl in the world so I'll just look at that and it will get me through the day." She was then racked by a small coughing fit.

Kate rubbed Max's back gently. "Even your flirting is sick." She muttered. Then the kettle clicked and she hopped up to pour the water into the mug she had already added the soup powder to. She made sure it was all stirred in and blew on the surface of it gently to try and make it an acceptable temperature.

Max watched her do all this and couldn't help a little smile at the sight of Kate in such a domestic setting. She licked her dry lips before she spoke in her grating voice. "You really don't have to do this you know. I don't want my girlfriend catching whatever it is I have."

"Don't be silly it's the least I can do." Kate sat down again and carefully passed the soup to Max. "After all you saved my life. I'm just returning the favour."

"Yeah in this timeline." Max muttered before taking a sip of the soup.

Kate huffed a little sigh and shook her head. "You shouldn't read Warren's sci fi books so much, especially when you're sick. You are just too impressionable right now."

Max curled around Kate and rested her chin on her shoulder. "If you say so. Do you really have to go to class? I think you should stay here with me."

"I'd love too." Kate said taking Max's hand in hers. "But I don't have an excuse like you do. And if I don't go then who is going to bring you back your homework? Victoria?"

Max stuck her tongue out. "You know when I said you don't have to do all this? Well you really don't need to get me my homework. I'm sure I'll be able to survive without it."

With a smile Kate kissed Max's cheek. "Well if you want to date me then I require you at least make an attempt at keeping up in class." Kate got up and started gathering up her bag and jacket for class.

"Boo you're no fun. I'm gonna call Chloe right now and she's gonna come be fun." Kate turned around to respond but Max had instantly fallen asleep half dangling of the side of her bed.

Kate gently removed Max's phone from one hand and her camera from the other. She pushed Max back onto thaw bed and rearranged her covers. "Sleep well dear. I’m praying for you." Kate said gently. She placed a kiss on Max's forehead before she headed out the door.

 


End file.
